Inspiration nocturne
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Lucy est en manque d'inspiration pour son roman. Elle décide d'aller se promener pour peut-être vaincre le syndrome de la page blanche. Léger Yaoi. UR.


**Titre** : Inspiration nocturne.

 **Fandom** : Fairy tail.

 **Pairing** : Natsu/Grey

 **Disclaimer** : Hiro Mashima est l'auteur de Fairy tail. Je ne fais qu'un modeste emprunt.

 **Résumé** : Lucy est en manque d'inspiration pour son roman. Elle décide d'aller se promener pour peut-être vaincre le syndrome de la page blanche.

 **Note de l'auteure** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Blanche

Bonne lecture.

Lili

PS : toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes se feront sur un forum qui leur ai spécialement dédié. Vous trouverez le lien vers ce forum sur mon profil.

* * *

 **Inspiration nocturne. **

Lucy fixa la page blanche devant elle et soupira lourdement. Elle n'avait aucune inspiration. Pourtant, elle devait avancer dans son roman ! Le pire c'était qu'elle savait exactement quelle scène arrivait après. Ce qui lui manquait c'était le chapitre de transition. Le chapitre qui amènerait le héros et l'héroïne à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments et à finir ensemble. Et si elle avait bien quelques idées mal ébauchées, elle était bien incapable de commencer une seule phrase.

Dépitée, elle se leva et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Une petite promenade lui donnerait peut-être l'inspiration qui lui manquait. Une légère veste sur les épaules, son sac en bandoulière et elle quitta son appartement pour arpenter les rues de Magnolia, Plue sur ses talons. Elle inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit et avec entrain se dirigea vers le centre ville.

Bien que la nuit fut tombée depuis quelques heures, les rues de Magnolia étaient encore bien animées. Des fêtards plus ou moins sobres trinquaient joyeusement à la santé de tout et n'importe quoi, des amoureux sortaient bras dessus dessous des restaurants, d'autres s'attardaient en terrasse le regard plongé dans celui de l'être aimé. Les lumières éclairaient de leurs lueurs jaunes les trottoirs proprets, et les néons des enseignes brillaient de leurs couleurs criardes, masquant les étoiles dans le ciel sombre.

Lucy sourit, heureuse d'être là, témoin de cette vie nocturne propre à Magnolia. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit Makao et Wakabe zigzaguer dangereusement au beau milieu de la route. Les deux compères chantaient à tue-tête une chanson stupide, sous l'œil blasé de Roméo et celui très amusé de Wendy. Carla faisait part de son indignation face à un comportement aussi puérile pour deux hommes dans la force de l'âge et du mauvais exemple que les quadragénaires donnaient à la jeune génération. Mais son léger sourire en coin démentait ses propos durs et sévères.

N'ayant pas envie d'interférer dans ce quintet, Lucy se fit toute petite et ils passèrent sans la voir. La constellationiste les regarda s'éloigner avec tendresse, s'amusant de voir Roméo réprimander son père comme si c'était un enfant trop turbulent, Makao se lamentant du non respect de son fils sur l'épaule de son compagnon de beuverie.

Quelques rues plus loin, Lucy aperçut Gadjeel assis à la terrasse d'un café. Quelques pas de plus lui révéla qu'il était en compagnie de Reby. Sentant sa curiosité poindre, la mage blonde se glissa derrière un pot de fleur pour espionner le duo. Elle pouffa en entendant Reby soupirer de découragement face à un Gadjeel d'une mauvaise foi flagrante. Elle savait que son amie avait des sentiments très fort pour le dragonslayer, et sentait que sous air d'ours sortant de son hibernation Gadjeel était très attaché à la petite mage. Mais il faudrait un miracle pour que l'homme primaire proche du cro-magnon ne l'avoue.

Quelques minutes et une remarque maladroite du brun plus tard, Reby excédée se leva et quitta le café en traitant Gadjeel d'imbécile. Lucy eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la mine totalement déconfite du dragonslayer qui se leva précipitamment pour courir après la demoiselle furieuse, prétextant avec un air faussement bourru qu'il était dangereux pour une crevette comme elle de se promener seule à cette heure là. La gifle qui résonna dans la rue acheva Lucy qui partit en courant pour rire à son aise dans une ruelle proche.

Une fois calmée, Lucy regarda autour d'elle, surprise. La ruelle, où elle se trouvait, était sombre, mal éclairée, et étroite. Jamais encore elle n'était passé par là. Poussée par la curiosité, elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité à peine éclaircie par les lumières venant des fenêtres. D'une ruelle à l'autre, elle finit par se retrouver dans une impasse. Le bout de l'impasse était une petite place ronde au centre de laquelle trônait un grand arbre. Tout autour les maisons s'élevaient disparates tant par leurs apparences que leurs hauteurs.

Lucy leva les yeux, s'extasiant en constatant qu'ici elle pouvait admirer les étoiles, les lumières de la ville ne les masquant plus. Un cri attira son attention sur une fenêtre au dernier étage d'une des habitations. Surprise elle reconnut parfaitement la chevelure rose de Natsu qui s'agitait, un large sourire éclairant le visage de son coéquipier. Lucy se demanda qui pouvait habiter ici, Natsu vivant en dehors de la ville et Erza ayant une chambre au pensionnat exclusivement féminin à l'autre bout de la ville.

La réponse lui vint à l'esprit à l'instant même où Grey se jeta sur Natsu en un rugissement terrible, faisant disparaître la tête rose de la fenêtre. Par les battants ouverts, Lucy entendit clairement les bruits d'une bagarre et les insultes habituelles que se lançaient les deux amis. Amusée, elle guetta les bruits et mouvements venant de la fenêtre, visualisant sans mal le combats entre les deux mages.

Une exclamation victorieuse résonna et la tête brune de Grey reparut à la fenêtre, signe que le mage de glace avait visiblement gagné la bagarre. Lucy sentit une vague de tendresse l'envahir en voyant Natsu se redresser plus lentement, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Ils étaient parfois totalement immatures, mais c'étaient ses amis et elle les aimait tels qu'ils étaient avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts.

Elle se releva, s'étant assise au pied de l'arbre durant le combat, et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle se figea soudainement. A la fenêtre, Natsu embrassait passionnément Grey qui loin de le repousser enroulait ses bras autour de la nuque du dragonslayer. Lucy fixa longtemps le couple qui s'enlaçait, ce couple improbable qu'elle n'avait pas su deviner. Puis ils disparurent de sa vue, et Lucy eut l'impression que le temps qui s'était figé reprenait son cours.

Encore un peu abasourdie elle quitta l'impasse, non sans jeter un dernier regard à la fenêtre impudique qui lui avait révélé ce qu'ils lui avaient si bien caché. Les yeux toujours en l'air elle tourna la tête, tombant sur la petite pancarte annonçant le nom de l'endroit : L'impasse des pages blanches. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se dit que le nom était bien choisi. Une page blanche n'était-ce pas une page n'attendant qu'une histoire à raconter ?

Et soudain, l'inspiration fut là, se déversant telle une cascade dans l'esprit de la romancière en herbe. Surexcitée, Lucy retourna chez elle en courant, se perdant trois ou quatre fois en route, bousculant Erza qui sortait d'une pâtisserie encore ouverte à cette heure, s'excusant à peine d'avoir manqué renverser le précieux fraisier de la mage aux armures. Arrivée chez elle, Lucy monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement, se jeta sur sa chaise, saisit sa plume et couvrit rapidement la page blanche qui l'attendait toujours. Quand elle eut fini, elle remercia intérieurement ses amis qui l'avaient tant inspiré sans le savoir et se promit de ne jamais, jamais, laisser Natsu ou Grey lire son roman ! Jamais !

FIN.

* * *

Voilà... un petit texte sur un syndrome bien connu : le syndrome de la page blanche.

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Une petite review pour me le dire ? Promis je mord pas !

Lili


End file.
